Some electronic devices store various types of confidential information such as passwords, account numbers, credit card numbers, etc. This information may be shared with other electronic devices owned by the same user. However, electronic devices are often lost, stolen, or replaced with a newer model. Ideally, a user should be able to install this confidential data on a new device easily. At the same time, however, the confidential data should be stored in such a way that the data is protected from attackers.